A Delicate Relationship
by dooby22
Summary: "It's just my parents and I have a delicate relationship." What had Rainbow Dash meant by that? Scootaloo intends to find that out! WARNING: This story contains diapers, diaper usage, and ageplay. Do not proceed further if this isn't your cup of tea. If it is, enjoy!


A Delicate Relationship

Baby Dashie

Rainbow Dash raced as fast as she could to the locker room, a huge grin on her face, her chest heaving up and down as she breathed heavily. She hung up her uniform, eager to get going.

"You seem excited," Spitfire noted from across the room, fixing her fellow Wonderbolt with a grin.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "You bet! I'm gonna go visit my folks for the weekend."

"Good." Spitfire grinned. "Like I said, me and the gang were happy to help you. I'm glad you're on good terms with your folks again."

"Me, too." Rainbow Dash slung her saddlebags onto her back. "I'll see you on Monday?"

"As usual. Bright and early, five thirty on the dot."

Rainbow Dash cringed. It had taken her quite a while to get used to the schedule that the Wonderbolts had, not used to being such an early riser, but she had gotten the hang of it after a couple of weeks. She had had to mentally wake herself up at five thirty every morning. Because of this, she was grateful for the weekends when she was off, during which she could sleep in until noon like she normally did, unless she had weather duties to attend to. It was just a good thing that her new job as a Wonderbolt didn't interfere with her job in Ponyville. If worst came to worst, her second-in-command was always ready to take over in case she had Wonderbolts duties to attend to.

With a slam, Rainbow Dash closed her locker and nodded to Spitfire with a salute. "You got it, boss." With a flutter of her wings, she was off with a whoosh, blowing Spitfire's mane and tail aside with a gust of wind. Some time later, Her grin broadened upon approaching her parents' home. Finally, it was time for some rest and relaxation.

She landed on the front doorstep of her parents' home. Without any further hesitation, she lifted a hoof and knocked. After a couple of seconds of waiting, the front door was opened and her mother's beaming face met her vision.

"Dashie!" Windy Whistles threw a foreleg around her daughter and pulled her in for a tight hug.

Rainbow Dash smiled and snuggled against her mother's chest. "Hi, Mom."

Pulling away from Dash, Windy said, "So good to see you, dear."

"Is Dad here?" Rainbow Dash looked past her mother to see if she could find any sign of her father.

"He's in the living room. Come on in." As Dash followed her inside and through the kitchen, she asked, "Can I get you anything? A drink, or a snack perhaps?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "No, thanks."

As they made their way to the living room, Windy announced, "Honey, guess who decided to pay us a visit!"

Bow Hot Hoof set down his book and turned, a bright smile coming across his face upon seeing his daughter standing before him. "Is that my Rainbow Dash?" He fell back onto his haunches and spread out his forelegs. "Get in here, you little punk." He snuggled Rainbow Dash affectionately, the mare practically sprinting across the short distance between them to get in his grasp.

"Hi, Dad," Rainbow Dash mumbled into the fur covering his chest. When the two pulled away, she looked at her mother and father and asked eagerly. "So, can we get started already?"

Windy Whistles chuckled. "Someone's anxious."

"You kidding?" Rainbow Dash said. "I've been looking forward to this all week!"

Bow Hot Hoof chuckled as well and ruffled his daughter's mane. "Alright, Dash, come on. Let's get started." Getting onto all four hooves, he led his wife and daughter down the hallway towards Rainbow Dash's bedroom.

" _It's just my parents and I have a delicate relationship."_

What had Rainbow Dash meant by that? Scootaloo didn't know. The question had been plaguing her mind for the past couple of weeks and she had become determined to find the answer to it. One way or another, she was going to find out what her idol and honorary older sister meant by that. Thus, she had hitched a ride on the blindingly pink hot air balloon. Amazingly enough, she was able to navigate her way to Windy and Bow's house with little to no problem. It had just been a stroke of luck that she had managed to get there the last time she had went up to Cloudsdale.

The hot air balloon made its descent and landed squarely on the front lawn of Rainbow Dash's childhood home. Grinning to herself, she hopped out of her travel vehicle and made her way towards the front door. She raised a hoof to knock, then stopped and looked around. Nopony appeared to be home. She walked over to either side of the house and peeked around the corner. There was no sign of Bow or Windy. She wondered if whether or not they were home. Perhaps they were busy, or maybe Rainbow Dash and them just wanted some time alone together. Would it really be right to disturb them just to ask Rainbow Dash a stupid question, a question that she could easily just ask Rainbow Dash on the street on any old day in Ponyville? She didn't feel right about disturbing her idol's parents, especially if they were in the middle of something private. Then again, her inquiry was nagging at her like a gnat. She felt as if she didn't get her answer to her question soon she was going to explode. Well, one way or another, she was going to have the answer to her question.

She decided that the best course of action would be to just look through the windows to see if Dash and her parents were home. She looked through the kitchen window, the living room window, even the window of Windy and Bow's bedroom, but found no trace of them. Looking into Dash's bedroom, however, she finally spotted them. But when she finally spotted them, she had to do a double take, unsure if what she was seeing was real or not. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Dash was with her parents, alright, but it certainly wasn't the situation that Scootaloo expected to see Rainbow Dash in, especially not with her parents. The little filly couldn't help but wonder what in the sweet name of Celestia was going on.

Both Windy Whistles and Bow Hot Hoof smiled down at their daughter, and Rainbow Dash couldn't help but smile back at them, grinning madly at them. She looked down at the plain white diaper hugging her waist. She moved her legs. The diaper rustled and she giggled. There were some colorful, foalsih designs along the front of the diaper, just where the tapes met at the front, showing smiling clouds and suns along a sky blue background.

"There we go," Bow said, giving Dash's diaper an affectionate pat.

Windy chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle at Dash's nose with her own, making her daughter giggle and poke at her nose. "My baby just loves her diapers, doesn't she?"

"Mm-hmm," Rainbow Dash replied, nodding her head. When Windy straightened up, Dash extended her hooves and cooed, "Upsies! Want upsies!" She was promptly picked up by Bow Hot Hoof. He cuddled her in his hooves and planted kisses along her belly, chest, neck, and cheeks, making her laugh and squirm in his grasp.

"Well, I think it's time our little Dashie got something to eat," Windy suggested. "All little foals need their nourishment and I'm sure that flight all the way over here certainly tired you out."

At this, Rainbow Dash yawned, but still denied it. "Did not."

"Your mother's right, little one," Bow agreed, leaning down to kiss Rainbow Dash's forehead. "We need to get some num-nums in your tummy."

Rainbow Dash sighed and rolled her eyes, crossing her hooves across her chest and pouting. "Fine, but I not gonna like it."

"Oh, I think you'll enjoy what I have in store for you," Windy said, beginning to lead the group towards the kitchen.

Rainbow Dash's old playpen was brought into the kitchen and Dash was promptly put in it, told to play with some of her toys as a means of giving her something to do while waiting for her food to be prepared. Rainbow Dash did so, although reluctantly, wanting to be cuddled by her mother and father rather than playing with her old baby toys. Still, she did find some enjoyment in this. She stacked a few blocks on top of each other, then clapped and proclaimed, "Yay!" as a means of congratulating herself on a job well done, before promptly sweeping a hoof through the air, demolishing her tower of blocks. Spotting a couple of her old stuffed animals lying in the corner, she crawled over to them and began an impromptu conversation with one of them, a stuffed bunny whom she had affectionately dubbed Mr. Bunny Ears.

Rainbow Dash played with her stuffed animals and alphabet blocks until Windy announced, "Okay, Dashie, it's time for num-nums." In response, she cried, "Yay!" and clapped her hooves together. On instinct, she lifted up her hooves and she was soon within her mother's grasp, being snugly cradled against her mother's chest. She cooed, enjoying the warmth that was radiating off her mother's coat before she was gently placed in her highchair, her tray being placed in front of her, and a jar of baby food being placed on top. Reading the label she noticed that the flavor was bananas. She licked her lips, watching in anticipation as her mother unscrewed the lid and dipped the plastic spoon inside, scooping up a spoonful of the stuff before proposing it to her. Dash happily opened her mouth, letting out a soft moan when the baby food touched her tongue, and she eagerly swallowed it down, licking her chops afterwards.

"Good?" Windy asked.

"Mm-hmm," Rainbow Dash answered with a nod of her head.

"Does my baby want more?"

Once again, Rainbow nodded and replied, "Yes, please."

Windy smiled, hovering another hooful of the baby food in front of Rainbow's mouth. "That's my good girl." She slid the plastic spoon into Dash's mouth.

Dash ate spoonful after spoonful of the baby food until the jar was completely empty. She was still feeling hungry, though. Before she could say anything, however, Bow had already set another jar of baby food onto her highchair. Without missing a beat, Windy unscrewed the lid and proceeded to shove another spoonful of baby food into her daughter's mouth. This jar had the distinct flavor of carrots, and Rainbow Dash greedily wolfed it down. Windy crammed spoonful after spoonful of the food down her throat, filling up her daughter's belly and driving away her hunger. Out of the corner of her eye, Dash noticed her father pouring some apple juice into a sippy cup for her, and she licked her lips. All this baby food was starting to make her thirsty.

The cup was placed in front of Rainbow Dash no sooner was it that she consumed her last spoonful of baby food. Despite the small size of the jars, she was still feeling quite full. The instant the cup met her eyes, she grabbed it and began drinking, thankful to have something to wash her food down with. Bow lovingly ran his hoof through her mane and cooed, "That's a good girl." She smiled up at him around the corners of the cup. The cup itself was quite small, so Rainbow Dash managed to empty its contents in less than two minutes, setting the cup down afterward and letting out a small, satisfied burp.

Bow smiled. "Good girl, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash yawned and smacked her lips, a drowsy look coming across her face.

"Somepony's sleepy," Windy noted. "I think it's naptime for our little foal."

Rainbow Dash crossed her hooves over her chest and shook her head. "Nuh-uh. I not tired." She yawned yet again.

"Come on, Dashie," Bow said, picking her up out of the highchair. "All little foals need their rest."

"But ––" Rainbow Dash's protest was cut off as her mother popped a pacifier in her mouth. As if on instinct, despite the fact that she tried to fight it, she started suckling on it.

"There," Windy said. "That ought to keep her quiet."

"Now come on, Dashie, time for beddy-bye," Bow said.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Okay." Nestled on her father's back, she was led back to her bedroom. Even though she had tried to deny it, she did indeed feel tired. Her body felt weak, probably due to the long flight from the Academy to her parents' place. As they neared her crib, she found herself casting a longing glance towards her pillows, blankets, and various stuffed animals that adorned it. She was lowered into her crib and tucked in. Windy grabbed one of the stuffed animals resting in the corner and offered it to Rainbow Dash, who eagerly took it and squeezed it.

"Sleep tight, Dashie," Bow said, leaning down to peck his daughter on the nose.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart," Windy added, bending down to kiss Dash on the forehead. She pulled up the railing while Bow started up the mobile. Still sucking on her pacifier, Dash watched the mobile spin around and around, tightly hugging her stuffed teddy bear, while her other hoof tightly gripped the blankets that covered her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother and father walking towards her bedroom door. They once again wished a good sleep before departing from the room, leaving the door open just in case she needed them for something.

Scootaloo had watched all of these proceedings from the safety and comfort of the outside world, looking in on the events through the various windows that the rooms provided, following the family from room to room. She noticed that as the events had unfolded, she had found herself becoming increasingly angry, to the point where she was grinding her teeth with a scowl on her face as she watched Rainbow Dash being put to bed for her afternoon nap. These emotions that were stirring within her as she witnessed these things left her feeling troubled and confused. Why was she so angry at seeing Rainbow Dash being given affection and doted on as if she were a baby? In truth, the reveal of this secret still had her reeling from shock. She still wasn't sure if what she was seeing was real or not. No matter how many times she blinked, however, it didn't change. There was Rainbow Dash, in diapers, being loved and cared for by her loving, caring parents. Scootaloo realized that she should have been happy for her honorary sister, but all she felt was anger. Why?

Not for the first time since watching Dash and her parents, Scootaloo wondered if maybe she was in fact jealous. Why else would she be so angry? But then, what did she have to be jealous of? Surely she wasn't jealous of the fact that Rainbow Dash got to act like a baby and be given love and affection as a result. Still, no matter how many times she tried to deny it, she realized that she was jealous of Rainbow Dash because of that fact. After all, her own mother and father, as loving and caring as they were, often found themselves on the road, the both of them having very demanding jobs that required them to be away from their daughter a lot of the time, which was why they often employed a babysitter to watch after her while they were away. But she sure as Tartarus wasn't about to ask her babysitter if she could wear diapers and act like a baby! There was no way in Tartarus that was ever going to happen!

Did she really want this, though? She supposed she did, but she couldn't very well just walk up to Rainbow Dash on the street, reveal to her that she knew her secret, and demand that she be allowed to join in? Or could she? For that matter, why did she want this so badly?

The answers to these questions would have to wait, however, as, upon seeing the setting sun, she realized that sundown had fallen upon her. Had she really been here for that long? It hadn't felt like she'd been standing here, watching the family for hours on end. Her numb legs proved otherwise, however. As she turned and made an attempt to walk back over to the hot air balloon, her legs suddenly gave way and she fell flat on her face. She groaned internally to herself. Slowly, her muscles awakened and feeling began to creep back into her limbs once again. She got back to all four hooves and made her way back to the hot air balloon. Within minutes, she was beginning to make her descent back down to Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash was stirred awake from her nap by her mother gently nudging her in the side. Rolling over onto her back and rubbing at her tired eyes, she looked up to see her mother smiling down at her.

"Hi, honey," Windy said. "Did my baby have a nice nap?"

Yawning, Rainbow Dash nodded her head. "Uh-huh."

Windy bent down and picked Rainbow Dash up. "Would you like to help Mommy with dinner?"

"Okay," Rainbow Dash said.

Windy checked Rainbow Dash's diaper and, upon seeing that her daughter wasn't in need of changing, led her to the ktichen, where Rainbow Dash was placed on the counter by the stove. Her diaper rustled as she turned, noticing a cutting board to her left, with carrots and broccoli laid out next to it. Her face scrunched up at the sight of the broccoli and she visibly gagged.

"Okay, sweetheart," Windy said, rearing up on her hind legs, "this is very simple. Mommy needs you to separate the veggies for her." She pointed as she instructed, "Carrots go on the right, broccoli goes on the left. Oh, don't give me that look." She gave Rainbow Dash a stern look as her daughter gagged yet again. "Yes, I expect you to eat them." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, orange to the right, green to the left. Think you can handle that?" At Dash's nod, she said, "Good, let's begin!" As she began slicing up the vegetables at a bewildering speed, Rainbow Dash began separating the slices just as she was supposed to, putting the sliced carrots on the right and the chopped broccoli on the left. "Good girl, Dashie." She lovingly patted Dash on the head. "Oh, I have such a smart baby, such a wonderful baby."

After a while, Rainbow Dash posed a question to her mother. "Mommy, can I do one?"

Windy stopped her slicing and looked up at her daughter. "What do you mean, honey?"

"Can I . . . well . . ." She motioned towards the knife.

Windy shook her head. "Oh, goodness, no! Mommy doesn't want you getting a cut, baby! Okay?"

Rainbow Dash frowned, but nonetheless nodded her head. "Yes, Mommy." She resumed her task of separating the veggies.

Dinner was a delicious affair for Rainbow Dash, for the most part. While she didn't much care for the broccoli (her mother had thankfully made broccoli and cheese), she did love the glazed carrots, one of many of her favorite meals her mother made. They were so sweet and yummy that Rainbow Dash couldn't get enough of them. She must have eaten at least three helpings of them, while only eating a single serving of broccoli and cheese. While she did like baby food on occasion, she would have taken glazed carrots over baby food any day of the week. The meal was quite filling, leaving Rainbow Dash feeling quite full by the end of it. Even so, she was given her usual bedtime bottle of warm milk as she was tucked into bed for the evening, and she fell asleep with a belly full of glazed carrots and warm milk and her pacifier in her mouth.

Rainbow Dash awoke with a start, sobbing aloud as tears streamed down her face and her bottom lip quivered. She buried her hooves in her face, her back and chest heaving, letting out strangled sobs as she cried into her hooves. This made breathing hard, but she didn't care.

Her crying soon reached the ears of Windy Whistles, who came running into the room and hurriedly scooping up her daughter in her hooves, cradling her close to her chest. Rainbow Dash buried her face in her mother's chest, her body still shaking while she cried. All the while Windy rocked her back and forth and gently cooed, "Shh, it's okay, Rainbow Dash. Everything's all right. Mommy's here, Mommy's got you. It's okay, everything's okay. Shh . . ."

"I . . . I had a . . . a b-b-bad d-dream . . ." Rainbow Dash said in between sobs.

Windy nodded. "Shh, it's all right now, Rainbow Dash. You're safe." She continued to gingerly rock Rainbow Dash back and forth, whispering soothing and comforting words in her ear in an effort to get her to calm down. Eventually, the two pulled away from each other, and Windy smiled down sweetly at her daughter while she carefully pushed a strand of hair out of Dash's eyes. "I know what always calms you down. Come on, sweetie." She gave Dash a quick peck on the cheek, then began leading her from her nursery to the kitchen.

"Is everything all right?" Bow asked, walking in the kitchen.

"Here, take her," Windy replied, handing Rainbow Dash to him.

Cradling his daughter in his hooves, Bow stared down at her with a concerned look. "Aww, what's the matter, honey? Hmm?" Rainbow Dash was still weeping, her strangled sobs coming out in short hiccups, making it hard for her to answer him.

"It seems the poor dear had a bad dream," Windy spoke up.

"Aww . . ." Bow gave his daughter's padded bottom a few loving pats. "Well, everything's all right now. Nopony's going to hurt you as long as I'm here."

"That's right." Windy nodded her head.

Rainbow Dash rested her head against her father's chest while he continued to bounce her up and down and pat her diapered behind. A small smile came across her face, and she let out a soft coo as she began to suck on her hoof, her pacifier having fallen out of her mouth when she'd first woken up and started crying. Slowly, her eyes began to close. Her eyes snapped open, however, when she felt herself being lifted up out of her father's grasp. She turned her head to see her mother now had her in her grasp, pulling her towards her. Hugging her diapered tush with one hoof, she held a baby bottle in the other. Upon seeing it, Rainbow Dash's face lit up and a big smile spread across her face. Windy smiled down at her and led her to the living room, Bow Hot Hoof following them.

Windy settled down on the couch, setting Rainbow Dash to the side, while Bow sat down behind Dash.

"Mama," Rainbow Dash cried, crawling over to her mother. "Want Mama!" She snuggled up against her mother's chest. "Mm, Mama . . ." She rolled over onto her back, continuing to lovingly nuzzle her mother's chest.

Windy shook the baby bottle of milk she held in her hooves. "Does my baby want her bottle?"

Rainbow Dash nodded her head and reached out for it. "Want bottle!" Windy quickly put the nipple of the bottle into her mouth and she instantly began drinking. She closed her eyes, happily kicking her legs, making her diaper rustle. She gigged, feeling her mother poking at the garment.

"I think somepony needs a diapee change," the mare said.

Bow chuckled. "We can worry about that later. Let our baby enjoy her bottle." He lovingly combed his hooves through Dash's mane while she drank. If possible, Dash's smile grew even wider.

"Good girl, Dashie," Windy said. "You're such a good baby. Make sure you drink all your milky, like a good baby, so you'll grow up to be big and strong like Daddy."

Rainbow Dash cackled, spilling milk down either cheek, and she squirmed, as her father proceeded to lift up her shirt and tickle her belly. "Daddy, stop it." She made a futile attempt to bat his hooves away. "I trying to enjoy my bottle."

"She's right, Bow," Windy said. "Leave her alone, let her enjoy her bottle. There will be plenty of time to play later on."

"Can I stay up and play with Daddy for a little while?" Dash asked hopefully.

Windy shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, pumpkin. It's late. Growing babies like you need their rest." She gave her daughter a peck on the cheek. "But don't worry. You'll have all day tomorrow to play with me and Daddy."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Okay," she said, and went back to drinking from her bottle, her mother staring and smiling down lovingly at her, while her father continued to run his hooves through her mane.

"That's it, Rainbow Dash, that's it," Windy encouraged. "Good girl. Drink it all up. We don't want a single drop left."

"That's right," Bow agreed, continuing to brush Dash's mane with his hooves. He leaned down and gently pecked her on the nose, making her giggle. "Get all of that milk inside you. Baby needs her nutrition, after all."

Smiling around the nipple of her baby bottle, Rainbow Dash happily suckled away, slowly drawing the milk from its container and to her mouth. She happily kicked her legs, making her diaper rustle, as the milk traveled down her throat. The milk had a warm, sweet taste to it, probably due to the fact that her mother had mixed a few teaspoons of honey into it before heating it up, just how she liked it.

The milk itself began to have an affect on Rainbow Dash. As she neared the end of her bottle-feeding, her suckles gradually became slower and her body started to feel weaker. Her eyes began to droop as the feeling of sleepiness began to overtake her.

"Come on, Dashie," Windy encouraged. "You can do it. Just a bit more and you'll be done."

Nodding her head, Dash tried her best to increase her sucking, but to no avail. Her body felt too weak for her to strain herself physically, so she settled for simply sucking at a regular pace. Besides, her daddy's hooves running through her mane felt too good for her to want to speed up the process. Aside from combing her mane with his hooves, he also bent down and pecked her all over her face, chest, and belly, peppering her with kisses at every exposed spot he could reach with his lips. While this distracted her from her feeding, she didn't particularly mind. She loved the attention her daddy was lavishing on her.

At long last, Rainbow Dash finally finished off her bottle of milk. Before she could do anything, Windy cried, "Burping time," and threw her daughter over her shoulder, lightly patting her back. Within a few seconds, she let out a burp, followed by a contented sigh. She rested her head on her mother's shoulder, cooing softly as she brought her hoof up to her mouth and began sucking on it. She was moved back to her mother's lap.

"Did my baby enjoy her bottle of milk?" she asked, leaning down and nuzzling Dash's nose.

"Mm-hmm," Dash replied. The milk had done its job; she could barely keep her eyes open. She yawned and stretched her limbs, smacking her lips tiredly as she snuggled against her mother's chest.

"You can't go to sleep right now, honey," Bow told her. "We still have to change you."

Admittedly, Rainbow Dash was so content that she had temporarily forgotten about her wet diaper. She nodded to her father and was carried back to her nursery by her mother, wherein she was placed on the changing table. Her mother changed her diaper in a flash, disposing the wet diaper into the diaper pail, powdering her up, and finally taping up a new, fresh, clean diaper onto her daughter. Picking her up, she gave her daughter a smooch on the nose and cooed, "There. All better. Now, it's time to get back to sleep, my little Dashie."

As her mother started to carry her over to her crib, Rainbow Dash squirmed in her mother's grasp. "Uh-huh," she cried. She tightly clung to her mother's body, wrapping all four limbs around her. "I scared."

Bow chuckled. "I see. Would you like to sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight? No monsters will be able to get to you, then."

Rainbow Dash looked over at him out of the corner of her eye and nodded her head."Uh-huh."

"Okay, sweetie," Windy replied, patting her daughter's padded bottom. "Come on." She led her daughter and husband to the master bedroom, setting Rainbow Dash down in the middle of the bed. Rainbow Dash crawled up to the pillows, burrowing underneath the covers and popping back up again, resting her head on one of the pillows and snuggling into it, while her mother and father lied down on either side of her, wrapping their hooves around her. This, combined with the comfort and warmth that their embrace provided, allowed Rainbow Dash to fall into a peaceful slumber.

Unfortunately, the weekend came and went much too fast for Rainbow Dash, and she soon found herself back in the locker room putting on her Wonderbolts uniform, preparing to go to practice once again. She spotted a photo that had been taped on the inside of her locker door, depicting her mother, father, and herself, all smiling at the camera. A smile came to her lips. At least she had the weekend to look forward to. As soon as she was off from work, she would zoom to her parents' house, where she would be diapered and treated as if she were a foal. Two glorious days of nothing but playing with her foal toys, snuggling with her stuffed animals, being read to, drinking warm milk out of a baby bottle, eating baby food . . .

She shook her head, coming out of her trance. Right. Enough daydreaming. Time for practice. Slamming her locker door shut, she flew out of the locker room, meeting her other teammates outside.

While Rainbow Dash loved every minute of being a Wonderbolt, she was grateful for the times when she wasn't on duty and she could simply relax all by her lonesome. After stowing her uniform in her locker, she grabbed a sack of bits and flew off towards Sugarcube Corner, where she purchased a rather large slice of chocolate cake and a large chocolate milkshake. All that flying, training, and practicing really took a lot out of her, and she needed to regain her energy after a hard day of being a Wonderbolt. Depositing the correct amount of bits onto the counter, she took her meal and settled down at an empty table. It was while she was taking a hefty drink of her milkshake that she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hello, Rainbow Dash. Or should I say, baby?"

Rainbow Dash came very close to spitting out her drink. She forced the drink down, then turned around and looked down, having a good idea of who had spoken to her. Sure enough, there stood Scootaloo, looking up at her. Without warning, she grabbed Scootaloo by the scruff of her neck, leading her out of the confectionary and to a secluded area where they could talk in private. After releasing Scootaloo, she hissed, "You know?" Scootaloo nodded. "But how?"

"I was going to visit your mom and dad," Scootaloo replied. "You said that you and your parents had a delicate relationship. I wanted to know just what kind of relationship you had with your parents. I certainly wasn't expecting _that_!"

Rainbow Dash swallowed hard. "Listen to me, Scootaloo, you can _not_ tell anypony about this, do you understand me!? My reputation would be ruined!"

Scootaloo rolled her eyes. "Relax, Rainbow Dash, you're my sister. I wasn't planning on telling anypony."

Rainbow Dash sighed in relief. "Oh, thank Celestai."

"As a matter of fact, I won't tell anypony, depending on whether or not you let me join in next time."

Rainbow Dash blinked. "Wait a minute. You're saying you _want_ to be diapered and treated like a baby?"

Scootaloo nodded. "Yeah. It looks like a lot of fun. Besides, I've never really had a mom or dad to look after me like that. My folks are always away on business, so I'm always stuck with a babysitter, and there's no way I'm going to ask to be diapered and babied by some stranger."

Rainbow Dash put a hoof on Scootaloo's shoulder. "Scootaloo . . . you're absolutely sure you want this?"

Scootaloo's answer was immediate. "Uh-huh!"

Rainbow Dash sighed, falling down onto her rump. "Alright, kid. You've got yourself a deal."

All Scootaloo could do was beam.


End file.
